<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art: Rub-A-Dub Dub, One Man in a Tub by LFB72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664252">Art: Rub-A-Dub Dub, One Man in a Tub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72'>LFB72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LFB72's Drabble Series [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Art, Birthday, Fluff, Gifts, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Secrets, Surprises, Traditional Media, baths, merman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Arthur prepares a special bath for Merlin's birthday but he's the one that gets a surprise!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LFB72's Drabble Series [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1010229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art: Rub-A-Dub Dub, One Man in a Tub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts">Polomonkey</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the wonderful polomonkey hope you have an amazing birthday! Here is something silly to brighten your day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Art: Rub-A-Dub Dub One Man in a Tub</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Merlin’s Birthday and Arthur wanted to make it special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had not been going out that long, but it felt right, it felt like Merlin could be ‘the one’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was perfect, except Merlin would never stay over. Arthur wanted to make Merlin feel comfortable and welcome, he had also noticed Merlin appearing a little stressed of late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur had run a steaming hot bath, romantically lit with aromatic candles and filled with essential oils and masses of bubbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin responded enthusiastically to Arthur’s first gift of a deep blue dressing gown, rubbing his face against the soft fabric before slipping it on with a wicked grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur could not wait to share his second gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/eCcIXVt">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather than squeals of delight as Arthur had anticipated, Merlin stared silently at the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was somewhat perplexed and a little hurt by Merlin’s less favourable reaction to the bath he had planned and prepared. He could not understand Merlin’s reticence  until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/FsPc1RE">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Surprise!"</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have every faith things will work out and once Arthur gets over the initial shock of having a merman for a boyfriend it will all end well. Hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>